


the telvanni

by Darhknight



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: #Dadmode, Angst and Fluff ... lots of it, Calla wants to know what love is, Daruis is having a heart attack, F/M, Fyr trying to be a good uncle, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Naemon wants Ekko back, Queen Ayrenn ships Urcella, So does the entire kingdom, Sotha Sil is concerned, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Urcella is my new OTP, Urcelmo doesn’t understand feelings, What Have I Done, smol children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darhknight/pseuds/Darhknight
Summary: Clarice Telvanni or Calla for short has always wanted to go on an adventure outside of the Clockwork city and it seems her uncle Divayth Fyr has just the adventure for her. Her Uncle Fyr has decided to bring her along on a trip to the home of the high elves, but what happens when Calla falls in love with a certain Battlereeve? Can she win his heart in only three weeks? And what will her father think?





	the telvanni

**Author's Note:**

> So for everyone’s sake I will give a rough idea of what my original characters look like but that’s pretty much it and maybe Callas description of certain people she meets. Besides that enjoy my work and thank you for reading it. :)

the sunlight of Clockwork city creeped its way into a young females room. In a simple bed made from metal pieces just like the rest of the objects that sat in the room. A small but loud tap raps against the door of the females room. The female mumbles something unladylike as she gets up slowly to open her rooms door. The female was a dark elf with soft breton like features and her skin tone was a light grey while her eyes were a brilliant light red that compliments her looks. Her hair was as black as midnight, she was wearing a simple white nightgown as her bedroom door slides open to show her father standing there. The female aka Calla was suprised to see her father standing there since he never did something like this unless it was urgent. Her father was a breton plus vampire. His hair was silver and his eyes were a blood red color and his skin was a pale white color but the smile that decorated his face replaced the more common frown that resides there. His handle bar mustache and goatee twiches as he starts to speak.

” Calla. There is something important downstairs that’s been waiting for you.” Daruis’s smile was genuine but his eyes held just a sliver of mischief. Calla gives her father a look but agrees to walk with him down the stairs of the house and Calla could hear two men talking at the bottom of the stairs. Now in Callas family she had three male figures in her life that meant the world to her. Her father Daruis Maltor. Sotha Sil how was the Clockwork god and one of the tribunal along with being her father’s lover. Last but not least her uncle Divayth Fyr who was related to Calla through her deceased mother and Fyr helped Daruis raise her to the best of his ability. Calla listens carefully till she recognizes Sotha Sil’s voice then a more gravely voice speaks and Calla sequels in happiness. 

It was her uncle Fyr.

Calla darts away from her father’s side and jumps off the last three steps of the stairs and speaks in suprise at the newly arrived male. “ Uncle Fyr! Your back!” The young woman flugs herself onto the pure dark elf and gives him a bear hug to the best of her ability. Divayth Fyr smiles and places his left hand on the small of Calla’s back chuckling before pushing her away respectfully. “ It’s good to see you as well calla. and yes I came back to visit of course. us telvanni need to stick to together and all that push posh.” He waves his right hand around as he says push posh. Calla nods and smiles to him before asking her uncle a question. “ So how were your travels? What did you do?” Sotha Sil could be heard chuckling softly as he stands up to help Daruis with a project in the basement.

Divayth Fyr sits down in a chair facing Calla and the young dark elf/breton sits down in her favorite chair in front of him with their kneecaps touching just slightly as Fyr starts to speak. “ I have been exploring all around nirn and into different oblivion realms. I personally think you would enjoy the realm of Azura. It’s actually quite beautiful.” Calla nods and nudges her uncles knee with her own and speaks softly. “ where are you going next after this?” Divayth gives a look bordering bordom and curiosity “ Calla I will be going to Summerset Isles to discuss some matters with Queen Ayrenn and collect some dangerous relics.” Calla’s eyes widen with excitement. “ Can I come along with? I promise I won’t get in the way Uncle Fyr. I just want to get out of Clockwork City and explore nirn —“ a male voice interrupts her and his voice sounds rough but deep. “ You will not being doing any of that.” Calla and Fyr look to their right to see Daruis standing in the hallway with his arms crossed and Sotha Sil towering over the vampire breton watching carefully.

Calla stands up and gives a pleading look. “ Dad please. It’s just the Summerset Isles. Ekko is there along with Theo last I heard. And I will be perfectly safe with Uncle Fyr and all them, and if Uncle Fyr thinks it to dangerous for me to come along with he can leave me with Queen Ayrenn.” Daruis’s jaw clenched and a soft snarl comes from his lips. Calla gives her father the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage and the young lady feels a gloved hand on her shoulder, Calla turns to see her uncle Divayth Fyr staring down her father. Both men took at least three full minutes of silence before Sotha Sil whispered something to Daruis which made the vampire grumble but nod. Daruis looks to Calla and sighs softly before speaking. “ Don’t make me regret this Calla. Now go get ready.” Calla screams in happiness and gets a smile from Fyr and Sotha Sil plus a halfhearted one from her father. Calla quickly ran upstairs with a Sotha Sil at her heels to help her in anyway the god could.

Divayth looks to Daruis before speaking. “ Clarice is a strong woman Daruis. She can take care of herself if necessary. Let her grow up a bit old friend.” Daruis sighs again and huffs before he speaks. “ She’s all I got left Fyr ... of Lena. Of her mother. I just don’t want to lose her like I lost your sister.” Divayth scoffs and places his hand on Daruis’s shoulder. “ you won’t lose her Daruis. Trust me old friend and also you do remember that Lena would slap you if she saw you like this right?” Divayth was smiling. Daruis laughs, shakes his head, and nods. “ your right. Your absolutely right.” Divayth scoffs and rolls his eyes. “ of course I am.” Daruis mutters under his breathe. “ ass.” Divayth punches Daruis in the arm and Daruis just shrugs. Nothing.

Not even Divayth’s word could ever convince a father to not worry over his daughter but he would try. For his baby girl to grow up and fly.


End file.
